


Back into the sunlight

by Flexor



Series: Remnant: To hell in a handbasket. [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Sun, Cat Tongue, F/M, Guilt, HappyFunSexyTiem, Prehensile Tail, Smut, Sushi, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kind of explicit addendum to "Bianca Nevada, International Woman of Mystery". Blake Belladonna has had a long stretch of fighting a secret war against the White Fang in their underground hideout in Mountain Glenn. She has done terrible things, and needs to forget about the world for a while. Luckily, there is a willing and able Monkey Faunus available who'll be very happy to take her mind off things for a bit.</p><p>"That sounds vaguely obscene, and if there's one thing I cannot *stand*, it's vagueness." -- Dean Grennell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back into the sunlight

Blake Belladonna walked the streets of Vale City. She felt exposed. Anyone could see her. Next to her walked Sun Wukong. She wasn't looking at him. Just a few minutes ago, he had kissed her in front of all their friends. Back in the Time Before Everything Went To Shit, she had to admit that she had been thinking about it. Thinking about the best way of allowing Sun to overcome her reservations against him. Those were the Rules. There had to be some Reservations. You can't just allow any boy to kiss you. All of that now seemed so irrelevant to Blake. Sun didn't know who he had kissed. Or rather, he had kissed a person that no longer was _her_. Images flashed in front of her eyes. Dark figures stalking through underground places, looking for blood. Screams. The sounds of steel on bone. Blake had caused so much suffering, staining her soul beyond recognition. A day ago, that hadn't mattered. Her soul was disposable. Honestly, she hadn't expected to survive as long as she had. She had expected to roam the White Fang hideout, destroying lives, until at last she would be caught, tortured, killed. It had been more acceptable to her than to face Yang again. Brave, fierce Yang, who had charged at Blake's attacker without thinking, only to be cut down effortlessly. Blake had expected to die deep underground, taking comfort in the fact that she wouldn't have to look into Yang's dull, defeated, disappointed eyes anymore. She would have suffered death even at Adam's hands before that.

And then, like a ghost from an old story, Weiss Schnee had appeared in her dark world of blood, fear, and pain. Cold as ice, hard as rock, certain as dawn. She had asked her to come along, and Blake had. What else could she have done? And then, her world had been turned upside down. Or maybe right side up, with _her_ being upside down. Her friend had just come walking out of a door. Like it was normal. Like nothing had happened. She even had a new arm, stronger than before. But the most amazing thing about her was that she still loved her. Even after all that Blake had allowed to happen to her. She had held on to Blake like she was the dearest thing in the world to her. What else could Blake have done than take her back to safety?

They had emerged into the green woods around Vale City. Whether it felt to her like awaking from a dream, or returning to it, she couldn't say. She had met friends, drank tea in an inn, watched Yang flirt with Yatsuhashi. It had all been so _normal_. And then Sun had come, and kissed her, and now, he was taking her home. 

 

"Left here," said Sun.

They walked into a small alleyway that led to a courtyard. They climbed a flight of stairs and stood in front of a blue door. Sun held his scroll to the lock and it clicked. Blake had lost her scroll somewhere in the darkness. Probably a good thing. The last thing you need is something that lights up and makes noises when you don't expect it.

"After you," said Sun.

Blake walked inside. It was neat and tidy because Sun didn't have any possessions to clutter up the place. His staff leaned against the wall by the window. Sun closed the door and they stood in his room, facing each other.

"Hey," said Sun.

"Hey," said Blake.

They stood still for a few moments, both considering kissing again, both waiting for the other to give some sign that kissing would be welcome. Finally, Sun nodded his head at a door.

"Want to use the shower? The boiler is for the whole building, so you've got more hot water than any sane person needs."

"I'm not a very sane person," said Blake.

"You're beautiful," said Sun, out of nowhere.

"Thank you."

There was a little pause.

"When you're in there, give me your clothes. I'll put them in the machine downstairs and they'll be clean and dry tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Blake stepped into the bathroom and pulled off her boots, socks, dark grey jacket, black shirt, black trousers, bra, underpants. The door opened a crack, and Sun's arm appeared from the outside. Of course. They hadn't got up to seeing each other naked yet. She bundled up her clothes in her jacket and put it in his hand. It disappeared outside and a few moments later, she heard the door as Sun went out to the washing machine. She stepped into the shower, turned on the water, took a hiss of breath as the cold water splashed her before it warmed up. She put her head under the shower and let the hot water soak her black hair. Her cat ears became waterlogged, but she didn't care.

Yet. They weren't _yet_ ready to see each other naked. Sometimes Blake envied Yang. For Yang, sex was one of the many fun things you could do with someone you liked, and nothing more. Blake had once read out a scene from a story where the girl assured the rugged hero whom she had just betrayed for some reason, that what they had, was 'real'. Yang had scoffed. "What? She wasn't faking her orgasm? He's about to get _shot_ and she's choosing this time to tell him she enjoyed bonking him? Nice to know I suppose, but not exactly relevant to the problem at hand." Blake laughed softly at the memory.

Back at the inn, Yang had done everything to get them in bed together short of buying them condoms. Blake didn't need condoms to avoid getting pregnant. The Doctor had seen to that when she'd decided to stay in the White Fang when the leadership changed. Theoretically, she could get her tubes untied, but in reality, she knew that was never going to happen. She had chosen between life and death, and that choice could never be reversed. Nothing was keeping her from jumping on Sun Wukong. Nothing except the twists and knots in her head. 

 

The outside door slammed.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I got us something to eat. You like fish, right?"

"Love it," said Blake.

It was sweet of him to remember, or maybe he'd just assumed, correctly, that _all_ Cat Faunus loved fish. But Blake had spent this month eating whatever she could get. It had to give her energy to run, and to kill. What it tasted like hadn't even been on the priority list. Blake turned off the water. She picked up one of Sun's towels and started to dry her hair. A few moments later, the door opened and Sun's arm reached in holding a bathrobe. Blake took it.

"Thanks."

"Take your time. This isn't going to get cold."

Blake finished drying off, put on the bathrobe and stepped out. She looked at the table, then at Sun.

"I'm friends with the guy who owns the sushi place round the corner. Saved his son from one of these synthoids in the Battle. So if I visit him at closing, he lets me have all the unsold stuff for a friend's price. Ever had sushi before?"

Blake stared at the neat rows of slices of tuna, slices of salmon, round things with rice and salmon. Little slabs of rice with shrimps on top.

"Now what you do," said Sun, "Is you grab one of those plates, and bury your face in it until you've eaten it all."

Um...

Blake shook her head, rolled back to what Sun had _actually_ said. He'd emptied a few bags of soy sauce into a saucer. He added some kind of green paste from another bag.

"That's called _Wasabi_. Just putting in a little for now. If you like the stuff skooshing up into your brain, just add some more. Enjoy!"

Sun handed Blake a pair of chopsticks. He picked up a piece of rice and shrimp, dipped it in the soy sauce, and put it in his mouth. Blake picked up a slice of tuna, dipped it in the soy sauce. It melted on her tongue. She understood the use of the chopsticks now. She wanted to stuff her face with handsfull of this. The chopsticks slowed the process down to civilised speeds. Unless of course, you were dealing with a _Hashi-Sensei_ like Blake Belladonna. Her chopsticks almost hummed as they propelled fish and rice to her mouth. Sun was watching her, laughing at her. More fool him. Mocking her only slowed down his own eating.

Finally, Blake sat back, smiled at Sun.

"That," she said with a sigh, "was _perfect_."

Sun shook his head, still laughing. "Watching you eat like that is... strangely arousing."

 _I can do other arousing things._ Blake didn't say it, but she thought it very loudly at Sun, hoping the expression on her face would carry the message.

"Tea?"

"Yes please," said Blake.

Sun got up and put the kettle on. Blake watched him. Martial artists have a way of moving unlike normal people. Always ready to spring in any direction the fight requires. Sun's monkey tail flicked round and hit the switch as he turned round and looked at Blake.

Blake got up. Her bathrobe had come loose a bit, and she deliberately did not close it. She leaned her hands on the worktop, on either side of Sun. She looked into his grey eyes.

"Sun." Blake closed her eyes a moment. "Thank you for all this. It was exactly the right thing for you to do."

"Anything for you," said Sun.

"I know," said Blake. "But these last few months, I have changed. I am no longer the Blake Belladonna I was. My name has become one with..." Blake shook her head. "Don't want to think about it. The important thing is, you don't know me anymore."

Sun closed his eyes, moved forward a bit.

"Wait."

Sun waited. Blake hesitated.

"What is it you like about me?"

"Everything," said Sun. "Your eyes. The look in your eyes. Your face when you're reading something good. The way you fight. The way you move. The way you eat sushi. Your voice. Your passion. Everything."

"There's some things added to that that you won't like," said Blake. "Things I've done. The way I've done them. Who I've done them to."

"You've been fighting the White Fang all on your own for months. Velvet told me. You're very brave."

"Brave is when you have something to live for, and you still put yourself in danger for the good of others. If you just don't care if you die, it's called _fey_. Marked for death."

"But you're back. You have Weiss, and Yang. Ruby is still out there. And I very much want you not to die."

"Even if I told you all the terrible things I did. Would you still like me?"

"Yes."

"You don't _know_ that. If I told you an enemy did the things I did, you would hate that enemy. There are people who have the right to hate me like we hate the people who destroyed our school, killed Pyrrha, hurt Yang."

"So don't tell me."

Blake said nothing.

"Blake, I have lots of friends with dark secrets. I have some dark secrets of my own. I don't need to know the darkness in your soul. I can see in you the things I like. We are allowed our secrets."

There was a long pause, which Sun took advantage of to look down Blake's bathrobe. He could see just enough to interest him, but not enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"So Blake. Anything else keeping you from kissing me?" 

 

Blake tried, but couldn't think of anything. She slowly, deliberately, wrapped her arms round Sun's waist, pressed her body up against him, and pressed her lips on his. They took their time, letting the heat grow at its own pace, letting it end in its own good time. Sun looked into her eyes, noticing the colour as if for the first time.

"Your lips taste like sushi."

Blake burst out laughing.

"Perfect woman," said Sun.

They kissed again. Blake took a step back. When she was sure she had Sun's full attention, she pulled open the bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. Sun stood completely still, looking at her. Every inch of Blake's body was _tight_ , strong. Being a bit of an expert on muscle, he could see that Blake's were shaped by hard work perfecting her fighting skills. There were a few scratches and bruises on her skin that he didn't feel it was the right time to comment on. She was, in a word, stunning, and Sun was suitably stunned.

"Hey. Were you planning to fuck me with your clothes on?"

Sun took off his shirt. Normally, it hung open, showing off his stomach muscles. Each of those muscles had its own fan club. He dropped the shirt on the floor.

"Let me give you a hand," said Blake. She put her hands on Sun's chest and slowly ran them down to his belt. She pulled it open, then tried to push down his trousers. It didn't work.

"There's another button," said Sun. "At the back."

"Heh. Of course." She pressed up against him, enjoying the touch of his smooth skin against her breasts. She reached round. Her fingers found the button, opened it. His trousers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Perfect opportunity for more kisses.

Blake looked down, and stopped.

"Okay. I've seen boxers. I've seen briefs. This is the first time I see boxers back to front."

"Trust a bunch of Humies not to sell underwear for people with tails."

"Hmm." Blake thought a moment. "Wonder how Neon manages."

"Doesn't wear any," said Sun.

"How... never mind."

Blake stuck her thumbs in Sun's boxers and pushed them down, kissing her way down his chest, stomach.

"Oh my..." Blake grinned up at Sun. "We're going to have some fun. Well, while I'm down here..."

Sun looked down on Blake as she wrapped her fingers round him. She took a deep breath which did interesting things to her chest. He felt the warmth of her as she took him into her mouth... oh. Oh my. Blake's... her tongue. Sun gasped for breath. Blake's tongue was _rough_. Rough like, well, a cat's tongue. Blake looked up at him. The look in her eyes showed she knew exactly what effect she was having. Sun decided Blake knew what she was doing, and it was best to let her get on with it. He grabbed the edge of the worktop and let out a long groan.

"Getting weak in the knees? Already?"

"Uhn," said Sun. He slowly let himself collapse onto the kitchen floor, fully aware that Blake didn't miss a single stroke on the way down. He put his hand in her hair, whispered her name.

Blake closed her eyes, concentrating on taking Sun into her mouth as far as she could. She felt something touch the inside of her thigh. Hairy, not smooth and silky but rough, wiry. She looked up at Sun.

"Go on," he said. "There's a great 'piece of tail' joke in there."

"Bad manners to talk with your mouth full," said Blake, and went on with what she was doing. Sun's tail found just the right spot between her legs. She gave a low moan around his cock as his tail pressed harder, stroking her.

"Good."

"Perks of going down on a Monkey Faunus," said Sun. Blake went faster, and he gripped her hair. He was getting close... Blake's cat tongue found just the right spot, and any words were blown away. He tapped a finger on her head, and she just sucked harder, quicker. With a hoarse cry, he came. He closed his eyes and didn't mind a bit he bumped his head on the hard floor. When he could see again, Blake was looking at him from between his legs.

"You get thirty seconds," she said.

"What for?"

Sun got up, held out his hand to Blake, and pulled her to her feet. His tail whipped round her waist and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"That tail is going to be interesting," said Blake.

"You have no idea."

"I got plenty of ideas."

Sun grabbed Blake's butt and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs round him and he carried her to the bed.

"Fuck me," Blake whispered.

"Best idea ever," said Sun. "Oh. Wait. Rubbers."

"Tubes tied. _Fuck_ me. Hard. _Now_."

Sun hesitated only a moment. Then, he reached down, put his cock where it needed to go and slowly pushed inside all the way. Blake's hands, with sharp fingernails, grabbed his butt. Her eyes burnt at him.

"Hard. Now. Or else."

Sun pulled back, then pushed back in, hard.

"More!"

"You asked for it..."

"Yes!!"

Sun took a deep breath, and gave Blake all he had. She was quiet, but her sharp breaths told him more than the screams of other girls he'd been with. She came with her eyes wide open, every muscle straining to get him deeper inside her, her fingers gripping his butt so hard he was sure she was drawing blood. Sun wasn't ready yet, but Blake told him to keep going. Sun pulled out of her. Blake glared, angry at him for not doing what she told him. He grabbed her leg and turned her onto her stomach. With a grunt, he entered her again, hands on her breasts, lips in her neck.

"Good. More."

"How do you feel about going in the _other_ way?"

Blake gripped the headboard of his bed and gave him a wild grin over her shoulder.

"Do it."

He pulled out, reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil.

"You're very well prepared," said Blake.

"You're the best one, not the only one."

"Oh, I'm going to remember that line."

Sun poured a trickle of oil over Blake and gently rubbed it between her butt cheeks while Blake tried to relax her muscles. He got behind her.

"Tell me if it hurts."

"Done it before. Go, monkey boy."

Sun put the tip of his cock against her, slowly pushed harder until she gave way and he entered her. Blake's breath escaped in a big sigh. Sun's hands slid from her hips to her breasts, slowly massaged them. He started slowly, but Blake soon spurred him on, pushing back into him.

"Ready for a Sun Wukong special?"

He raised himself up, and ran his tail up between Blake's thighs, then whipped it round her waist. Blake's eyes opened wide as she felt his tail touching her in exactly the right spot on every one of his strokes. Sun gripped her shoulders and moved at a steady hard pace until Blake was fighting for breath. Her muscles tighened round him and Sun cried out as he felt her body shake up against him. They collapsed in a tangled mass of arms and legs, grinning madly at each other.

"I'll have those thirty seconds now, I think," said Sun. 

 

It was still dark outside. Inside, Sun and Blake had settled into a nice spell of just cuddling, allowing their fingers to wander where they'd be most welcome. Maybe another round or two was in the cards, maybe not. Sun was behind Blake, arm round her, one hand on her breast. Blake had her hand behind her, stroking the inside of Sun's thigh.

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"Me being the best one?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Remember when I first got here? On the boat?"

"Yeah. Got into one hell of an argument with Weiss over you."

"That look. You were the first Vale Faunus I ever saw, and I thought, if all the Vale girls are like _her_ , I've come to the right place."

"The bow didn't fool you then."

"Nope. But I was wrong anyway."

"Oh?"

Sun moved, and pushed Blake's shoulder, rolling her onto her back. He bent over her and kissed her.

"There aren't any Vale girls like you."

Blake laughed. "Smooth, monkey boy." She ran her fingers over that impossibly hard stomach, looked into his eyes the whole time her fingers ran up and down his cock, getting him hard again.

"This is the one that counts," she said.

She turned him onto his back, and he could only look up at her as she moved on top, rose up, then lowered herself on top of him. He heard the soft sigh as she began to rock her hips. He wrapped his tail round her waist, pulling her close to him, and she smiled and ran her fingers through the rough hairs.

"Feels kind of nice."

"Leaves my hands free, too," he said. He slid his hands from the inside of her thighs, up her body, to her breasts, and Blake moved a bit faster, building up momentum, taking her time to feel everything. The firm grip of his tail, the soft touch of his hands, the friction of his cock inside her.

They never broke eye contact. There was nothing left to see of each other except the slowly increasing pleasure, the joy of giving, and watching the gift taken and enjoyed. They almost weren't even _fucking_ anymore. Fucking was just the way of giving themselves to each other. A means to an end.

Blake came first, holding on to his shoulders as she kept moving until Sun reached his moment, pushing into her hard from underneath. They kissed, untangled, held each other, and nothing more needed to be said. 

 

Blake was standing by the door in Sun's room. Her clothes were clean and smelled of cheap washing powder. Her hair was clean, brushed, and smelled of something masculine and uncomplicated. Sun's arms and tail were round her and they were kissing one last time before Blake had to go. Sun ran his fingers through her hair.

"Take care of yourself, cat girl."

"Always land on my feet," said Blake. "Sun. You're the best thing that could have happened to me after coming back from Mountain Glenn. You're the best. I'll be back for you."

"I'll be where you can find me," said Sun.

They kissed one more time, smiled at each other.

"Bye Sun."

"See you, Blake."

Blake turned round, and walked through the alley. She headed for the Hunter's Arms to find her friends, and set the world to right. 


End file.
